Ticketing and Help System
Online Help If you need help or are having an issue with anything concerning the server, one of the ways you can ask for help publicly is by posting in the PixelLife Forums. There is a forum specifically for this, the "Help" forum, where other members of the server might be willing to assist you and usually an admin or moderator as well. This form of help is usually reserved for players who wish to supply proof of something in the game, and they upload screenshots either directly on the forums or by using an image upload service such as Imgur. Another option if a player wishes to receive more personalized help is to ask a Helper, Moderator, or Admin directly on the forums by sending a direct message. This method is preferred if you wish to accuse another player of wrongdoing. It's rarely appropriate to make accusations in a public setting, so this type of help is better off kept private using private messages. In-Game Help The simplest form of in-game help is to ask your question in "Help" chat. You may do this by first typing /h and then chatting like normal, or, if you wish to remain in global chat but only ask one quick question, you can just do /h '. Either another player or a staff member should be able to assist you with your issues. Not every staff member is capable of solving all problems, and in some cases a staff member may have to ask you to wait for an admin to come online to answer your question or fix the issue you are having. If this is the case, it is recommended that you either send a mail message to an admin with '/mail send 'or create a ticket with '/ticket '. When creating a ticket, the location you are in is also saved for admins to later teleport to. If the problem you are having is specific to an area or location, it is recommended you stand in this location when making a ticket. If you do open a ticket, and later you wish to check on the status of it, first you must do the command '/tickets to show a list of all your tickets. Find the number of the ticket that you want to check on, and do the command /checkticket <#>. If the reply you received is satisfactory, or the issues you were having are succesfully solved, then you may do '''/closeticket <#> '''to close the ticket. Help with Lost Items In some cases, you may be requesting assistance regarding a lost Pokemon or item. In most cases, there is rarely sufficient proof that you are telling the truth, and thus, these requests will likely not be granted. In the past, the server admins have been somewhat lax on this policy, but from now on it is important that you provide adequate proof of anything lost before it can be replaced. In some cases, proof may be difficult to impossible to ascertain, and in these events, you may just have to chalk it up to bad luck. Here are some recommendations to avoid getting yourself into a situation where your item/Pokemon restorations requests will be denied: * When finding a location such as a shrine, first take a screenshot of the empty shrine with F2. Then before placing your orb in the shrine, invite an admin or moderator to witness the legendary bird spawn. Admin or moderator testimony is irrefutable proof and highly recommended. Admins and Moderators are not allowed to claim the bird for themselves even if you lose in battle, and they are not allowed to "wait by the Pokemon" to keep them from despawning. Remember the birds do not spawn next to the shrine! They usually spawn about 100 feet in the air! Be prepared! * When coming across a rare or legendary Pokemon in the wilderness, take a screenshot first with F2. In the event the server crashes, you may be able to have the Pokemon respawned for you after an investigation is done. However, normal events such as scheduled server restarts or natural despawning will not warrant the Pokemon being respawned for you. * If you don't want your house or buildings to be damaged, you need to protect them! Only build vast complicated structures on town land and if you do build a home in the wild keep it minimal and ensure all your chests are locked. If you are building a gym in the wilderness, ask an admin to protect the area for you. * If you are about to make a large transaction with another player, it is recommended you invite a staff member to witness the trade. Do not make trades with players you don't trust! In most cases it is nearly impossible to prove when someone is scammed in a trade without staff witness. If no staff member is online, and a player you don't know offers you a good deal, tell them to please wait until a staff member comes online just to be safe.